Yellmask
Yellmask is a a supervillain and enemy of Gunblazer. Character origin Stanley Tate was born in one of the less fancy areas of Declayton. Due to his lack of money and home, he decided to become a criminal. He started out his criminal career with robbing bubblegum machines and stealing bikes, but he was always dreaming about becoming a criminal big shot. However, his destiny seemed to hate him since whatever crime he committed, it failed. One day he joined a gang, hoping to be a part of a grand robbery. And so one day, his wishes came true, when his gangleader planned a robbery at the Declayton city bank. At the day of the robbery, everything screwed up when the police arrived earlier than expected. The robbers had to escape trough the alleys, but Stanley was stuck with his left foot in a fence. He desperately called for help, but his gangmates did'nt cared and left him to the police. Stanley was arrested and sentenced to five years in prison. He served his judgement in shame, realizing that his criminal career was a failure. After five years he was freed and tried to boost his criminal career, but without results. The other criminals laughed at him and everybody joked about the big failure Stanley Tate. He knew that he needed to change that. One night he broke into a theater, looking for jewels. He did'nt found any, but he did found something interesting. In one dressing room, he discovered a white theatrical mask. He became fascinated by the mask and decided to keep it. A couple of nights later, he robbed a local store, with the mask covering his face. The robbery actually turned out well and Stanley felt that the mask was the reason behind his first success. He soon adopted the name "Yellmask", constantly wearing his mask. His success grew and grew, and he was soon the most infamous bankrobber of Declayton. He soon forgot his past as Stanley Tate and fully started to see himself as nobody other than Yellmask. Powers and abilities Yellmask does'nt has any superpowers, since he's more like a bankrobber than a supervillain. He always carries around a machine gun which he have given the nickname "Mr. Bullet". Friends and occupations Yellmask is Declaytons most infamous and feared bankrobber. He's wellknown for his well planned and skillfully done robberies. He's also a close friend to criminals such as Lucky, The smoke, and even Dollarman himself. However, none of them knows his true identity. Personality Yellmask features a Schizophrenic personality. Even if his true identity is Stanley Tate, he fully see himself as Yellmask. His hatred for his unsuccesfull past even goes as far as Yellmask bashing Stanley Tate. In his mind, Stanley Tate and Yellmask is two different persons. Stanley Tate symbolizes failure while Yellmask symbolizes success. Yellmask also has an obsession with success and will do everything to gain success. Appearance and design Yellmask is dressed as a classic bankrobber from the gangster era. Complete with a black tuxedo, a black fedora and fancy red tie. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, but the most of his face is covered by a white mask. Category:Vilain